Gorillaz - 'Feel Good inc.'
Oficjalny teledysk thumb|left|397px Link do darmowego download'u: >klik< Tekst piosenki 1.'''City's breaking down on a camel’s back Miasto rozłamuje się na grzbiecie wielbłąda, They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack Oni tylko krążą, bo mają siano we łbach So while you fill the streets, it’s appealing to see Więc kiedy wy wszyscy zapełniacie ulice miło jest to widzieć You won't get out the county 'cause you're damned and free Nie uciekniecie z "więzienia", bo według was wasze przekleństwo jest wolnością You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style Macie nowy horyzont, to przelotna moda A melancholy town where we never smile Melancholijne miasto, w którym nigdy się nie uśmiechamy And all I wanna hear is the message beep Wszystko, co chcę usłyszeć to odgłos <> My dreams, they got they her kissing, cause I don't get sleep, no... Moje sny niech mnie pocałują, ponieważ nie mam jak spać, nie... '''Ref: Windmill, Windmill for the land. Młynie, młynie tej ziemi Turn forever hand in hand Kręć się zawsze równolegle Take it all in on your stride Ogarnij to wszystko nie tracąc spokoju It is aching, falling down Choć się wali, spada w dół Love forever, love is free Miłość jest wieczna, miłość jest darmowa Let’s turn forever you and me Odwróćmy się razem od reszty ludzi na zawsze Windmill, windmill for the land Młynie, młynie tej ziemi Is everybody in? Czy wszyscy są za? 2.'''Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Cheaterzy mi się nie oprą Lining them up like ass cracks, Ustawiam ich w linii równej, niczym szczelina między pośladkami Play these ponies at the track Zagrywam nimi, jak kucami na torze wyścigowym It's my chocolate attack. To mój czekoladowy atak Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here (Yeah!) Cholera, kroczę w samym sercu tego, co tutaj się wyprawia (Yeah! Care bear reppin' in harder this year (Yeah!) W tym roku "troskliwy miś" stał się jeszcze dzielniejszy (Yeah!) Watch me as I gravitate Patrz, jak grawituję... Ha ha ha ha ha Yo, we gon' ghost town his mo-town, Zrobimy z tej rudery miasto duchów With yo' sound, you in the blink/you're in the place Dzięki waszemym dźwiękom jesteście na językach/wstrzeliliście się Goin' to bite the dust, can't fight with us Będziecie gryźć ziemię, nas nie pokonacie With yo' sound, you kill the Inc. Waszym dźwiękiem zabijacie korporacje So don't stop, get it, get it! (Get it!) Więc nie przestawaj próbować - dawaj, dawaj! (Dawaj!) Until you're cheddar head Dopóki całkiem nie zidiociejesz And watch the way I navigate... Ha ha ha ha ha I patrz, jak nawiguję... Ha ha ha ha ha '''Ref: Windmill, Windmill... Młynie, młynie... '3.'Don't stop, get it, get it Nie przestawaj próbować - dawaj, dawaj! We are your captains in it Jesteśmy twoimi kapitanami Steady, watch me navigate.... Ha ha ha ha Gotowy? Patrz, jak nawiguję... Ha ha ha ha ha Don't stop, get it, get it Nie przestawaj próbować - dawaj, dawaj! We are your captains in it Jesteśmy twoimi kapitanami Steady, watch me navigate... Ha ha ha ha ha. Gotowy? Patrz, jak nawiguję... Ha ha ha ha ha. Ciekawostki * inc. - jest skrótem od wyrażenia incorporated i oznacza przyporządkowanie działających na rynku osób do obowiązującego tam systemu prawnego. Stawia się go za nazwami biznesowych organizacji w USA, tak jak w Polsce stawia się S.A. lub Sp. z o.o. * do tej piosenki stworzono historyjkę obrazkową Storyboard - Gorillaz thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Demon Days - album